


какое у тебя красивое платье

by murakaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, лапслок, любовный треугольник
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: они на меня не смотрят.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	какое у тебя красивое платье

нас в комнате четверо, но я всего лишь бестелесный и бессловесный наблюдатель. больничная койка. белая тумбочка с облупившейся краской. плитка, по которой они ходят. все это декорации и все это — я.

они на меня не смотрят.

— мы решили, что не станем тебя делить, — говорит первая. я вижу скатавшуюся помаду в трещинах на ее губах. она улыбается, глядя, конечно же, не на него, а на вторую. потому что даже если они договорились — они все еще ненавидят друг друга. два больших красных бутона раскрываются в серой предрассветной мути — и мне становится тяжело дышать от их запаха.

— в смысле?

он, бледный и недоверчивый, смотрит на них исподлобья. ждет, когда они наиграются в свою жестокую хитрую войну и тогда уж возьмутся за него всерьез. он знает, что виноват, но никогда в этом не признается. мы все — я, первая, вторая — знаем, что он виноват. но ни первую, ни вторую это не волнует, а меня это вообще не касается.

— в смысле, тебе не нужно выбирать одну из нас. ты можешь взять обеих, — отвечает вторая и берет его за руку. первая ревниво хмурится, садится на кровать и вытирает ему лоб своим маленьким розовым платочком. две взрослые девочки не могут решить как поделить приз. приз напуган, приз потеет.

— почему? и с чего вы решили, что я вообще захочу?

— а ты не захочешь? — улыбка первой становится прохладнее. она наступила на горло гордости не для того, чтобы он теперь равнодушно отмахнулся от этой жертвы.

— почему? потому что мы тебя любим, — говорит вторая, и у меня на его месте по спине покатился бы холодный пот от ее тона. но он только трет лоб и встает.

— хорошо, — соглашается, — ладно, допустим. давайте пойдем в какой-нибудь бар, выпьем и обсудим.

неужели он не видит? неужели этот идиот не чувствует удушающего запаха раскрывшихся бутонов? неужели не замечает, что эти цветки похожи на красные оскаленные пасти? он что, слепой?

первая подхватывает свое бежевое пальто и становится с ним рядом, каким-то образом не победив, но заняв первое место. сегодня она королева парада — холодный свет ламп рассыпается в ее серебряных сережках. вторая пожимает плечами. в ее глазах растет и распухает мягкая обволакивающая темнота.

я вдруг узнаю эту темноту — и мне хочется отшатнуться. радует одно: этими глазами она смотрит не на меня. никто из них все еще на меня не смотрит.

— я правда могу взять обеих? — он глупо ухмыляется, одновременно напряженный, потому что не хочет идти с ними в бар, и довольный, потому что больше не придется сидеть тут в моей компании и пить текилу санрайз.

— правда, — говорит вторая, — и мы обе можем взять тебя.

это угроза. угроза, о которой знают все в этой комнате, кроме него. я не смогу ему рассказать, а первая не захочет. они в сговоре. сегодня они не противницы, сегодня они соучастницы. потому что даже если они ненавидят друг друга — они договорились.

они уходят из палаты, из последнего места, где я могу наблюдать за ними. наверное, я даже рад, что не увижу того, что сегодня произойдет. мне хватает сладкого запаха, плывущего вслед за ними по коридору и той беды, которую прячут под собой красивые пышные бутоны.

жаль только, что распустились они из-за невзрачного сорняка.


End file.
